


May the Living Be Dead

by KitKaos



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Dieser gemütliche Irish Pub – „Murphy's Law“ – war wie eine andere Welt. Wie ein Taschen-Universum. Außerhalb jedweder Zeit und jedweden Orts.





	May the Living Be Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Mai-Runde der Superman-Forum FicGrab-Challenge.  
> Ich muss eine Warnung aussprechen – es kommt eine Menge Alkohol in dieser Fanfic vor, was bei der Inspiration allerdings nicht verwundern sollte! ;) Trotzdem, solltest du, verehrter Leser, noch keine 18 Jahre alt sein, dann ersetze bitte Whiskey durch Apfelschorle.  
> Angesiedelt ist das Ganze im „Superman Returns“-verse. Ursprünglich hatte ich ja gedacht, es könnte mit der Ausnahme von Richard auch einem anderen bzw. einem „allgemeinen“ Superman-Universum zugeordnet werden – bis ich sie dann geschrieben hab und die Charaktere eigentlich fast schon darauf bestanden haben, wo sie hingehören...  
> Noch kurz ein paar Danksagungen – da ist als Erste auf jeden Fall meine Beta-Leserin Magss. Vielen, vielen lieben Dank, dass du gerade auch spontan immer wieder einspringst – und mit deiner Meinung auch nicht hinterm Berg hältst! Dann muss ich an dieser Stelle noch den werten Herren in meinem näheren Umfeld danken, die mir alles über irischen Whiskey beigebracht haben, was ich weiß. Sláinte, guys! Und zu guter Letzt würde ich gerne noch der irisch-amerikanischen Band Flogging Molly für den Song „May the Living Be Dead (In Our Wake)“ danken.  
> So, jetzt wünsche ich aber viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über jede Art von Feedback – schlechtes genauso wie gutes – freue ich mich immer. :)

_Said her name was Marie_  
From the banks of the Lee  
With the prettiest eyes my own had ever seen  
Her hair like ripples  
They danced with the tide  
As our hearts washed away to the sea  
Was she sent down from the heavens above  
Her breath pure as whiskey my heart fell in love

  
  
„Liebling, du bist betrunken,“ lachte Richard und gab seiner Verlobten einen Kuss.  
  
Ihre warmen Lippen schmeckten nach dem Connemara, von dem Lois inzwischen bereits ihren vierten Tumbler vor sich stehen hatte. Die warmen Tiefen ihrer Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete und ihn ansah, jagten ihm einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunter und direkt in seine Eingeweide. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihr Blick weich, eine störrische Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
  
Richard schloss die Augen erneut, genoss für einen Augenblick das leichte Schwindelgefühl. Dann fanden seine Lippen erneut Lois' für einen zweiten Kuss, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Schwanken, aber endgültig erhob. „Bin gleich wieder da,“ teilte er gut gelaunt seinen beiden Begleitern mit. Sehr bewusst setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, durchschritt vorsichtig den kleinen Schankraum.  
  
Dieser gemütliche Irish Pub – „Murphy's Law“ – war wie eine andere Welt. Wie ein Taschen-Universum. Außerhalb jedweder Zeit und jedweden Orts. Er passte nicht ins hypermoderne, hektische Metropolis. Schwere, dunkel gemusterte Tapeten schmückten die Wände, an denen zahlreiche Blechschilder Werbung für die verschiedensten irischen Nationalgetränke machten. Den Boden machten große, ausgebleichte Dielenbretter aus. Es war erlaubt im Pub zu rauchen, wodurch die Luft schwerer, enger wirkte. In einer Ecke hatte es sich eine Gruppe kurzerhand an und auf einem der Tische gemütlich gemacht, Gitarre und Tin Whistle ausgepackt, und spielte nun Irish Folk.  
  


_Tell me why no one's listenin'_  
Is there nothing at all left to say  
In a world so unforgiving  
You mean more to me each every day  
So may the living be dead in our wake

  
  
Lois sah Richard hinterher, während sie noch einen Schluck des angenehm torfigen Whiskeys nahm. Sie war eben doch ein Army Brat, hatte wenig für die weichen Blends übrig...  
  
Das Glas noch in der Hand, hob sie ihrem noch am Tisch übrig gebliebenen Begleiter den Zeigefinger entgegen und meinte ernst, „Nur zur Information, Kent. Ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich hab schon ganz andere Männer unter den Tisch getrunken.“ Sie musste bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich grinsen. Dann leerte sie demonstrativ das Whiskeyglas und stellte es vor sich auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Für einen Moment verschwand Clark praktisch hinter seinem Pintglas Guinness – keine leichte Aufgabe für einen so großen Mann. Auch wenn er ihr oft eher wie ein großes Kind vorkam... Lois schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, Clark war definitiv ein Mann.  
  
Auch wenn er nur an seinem Bier zu nippen schien, bevor er es wieder abstellte. „T-tja, Lois, wie sollen wir Männer da noch mithalten.“ Seine blauen Augen hinter der dicken Brille funkelten und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Definitiv ein Mann.  
  
„Willst du mich etwa herausfordern, Smallville?“ Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und beugte sich weit zu ihm hinüber, konnte bereits die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging, und begegnete seinem Blick mit einem provokanten Augenaufschlag ihrerseits. Bevor einer von ihnen es sich anders überlegen konnte, bedeutete sie rasch dem Kellner, sechs Shots Whiskey zu bringen – zwei für jeden von ihnen.  
  
„L-Lois, das...“ setzte Clark noch zu einem Einwand an, doch da wurden bereits die Shotgläser vor ihnen abgestellt.  
  
Lois nahm zwei der Shotgläser und drückte Clark eines davon in die Hand. Sie duldete hier keine Widerrede. Stieß mit ihrem Glas an seines an.  
  
„Sláinte!“  
  
„S-Sláinte!“  
  
Und beobachtete noch für einen Augenblick, wie er tapfer das Shotglas leerte und das Gesicht verzog, bevor sie selbst ebenfalls trank. Die irischen Torffeuer brannten angenehm bis in den Magen hinunter, von wo aus sich die Wärme in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.  
  
Woher der nächste Gedanke kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie drehte das kleine Glas zwischen ihren Fingern. „Weißt du, was mir wirklich auf die Nerven geht, Clark?“ fragte sie versonnen und dehnte dabei beinahe schon bewusst die Silben ein wenig in die Länge.  
  
„W-Was, Lois?“ Sie konnte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören. Konnte sehen, wie seine Augenbrauen unter den dunklen Haaren verschwanden, auch ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
Sie stellte das Glas endgültig ab und griff, ihrem Instinkt folgend, nach dem zweiten Shotglas vor ihr. Hob es zum Anstoßen und beobachtete, wie Clark hastig nach seinem zweiten Shot griff.  
  
„Sláinte!“ Stieß mit ihm an und leerte erneut das Glas.  
  
Schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die Wärme, die sich von ihren Lippen sowie ihrem Magen ausbreitete, zu genießen. „Dein Stottern.“ Sie fixierte Clark nun mit ihrem Blick, der jedoch inzwischen doch ein wenig langsamer und unschärfer als ihre Augen war, auch wenn sie die Nüchternheit in ihrer Stimme selbst ein wenig überraschte. „Die Frauen würden dir bestimmt reihenweise zu Füßen liegen, wenn du nur ein wenig selbstbewusster wärst... Ich meine, du bist ein gutaussehender Kerl und...“ Fiel ihr wirklich in diesem Moment erst auf, wie ähnlich sich Clark und ihr Richard sahen? Oder sehen könnten, wäre da nicht dieses Monstrum, das Clark eine Brille nannte?  
  
Ihrem Instinkt folgend, ließ sie ihre Hände zu Clarks Brille wandern und zog sie ihm – mit beiden Händen, denn eine allein gehorchte ihr nicht mehr gut genug – von der Nase.  
  
„Lois, ich denke, das ist keine gute...“ hörte sie Clark protestieren.  
  
Spürte seine warmen Hände, die sich auf ihre legten. Ließ sich jedoch nicht von dem, was sie da gerade tat, abbringen. Beobachtete seinen hüpfenden Adamsapfel, als er sichtbar schluckte – einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, wovor er nur Angst hatte... Hob ihren Blick und fand sich schließlich seinem unverstellten Blick gegenüber. Lebendiges Wasser – das klare Blau seiner Augen. „Hast du jemals an Kontaktlinsen gedacht?...“ brachte sie leise über die Lippen, durchbrach sie die plötzliche Stille zwischen ihnen.  
  
Dann setzte ihr Denkvermögen aus.  
  


_One cold winter's night behind the clouds stars did hide_  
And the ghost of our souls thanking Christ we're alive  
Our spirits they crackled with lovers' first sight  
Till the mornin' came fresh with a new  
Will you dance with me now heaven's child, sang the clown  
We've nothing left to lose but your wings and my frown

  
  
Lois' Lippen schmeckten süßlich und bitter gleichzeitig. Nach Whiskey und Honig. Torf und Sommerregen.  
  
Noch bevor er richtig wusste was passierte, war es bereits wieder vorbei.  
  
So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel rühren. Nur Lois ansehen. Still saß er da und sah sie an, wie sie ihm wortlos seine Brille entgegen hielt. Hörte, wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust laut klopfte.  
  
Schließlich, nach endlosen Augenblicken, schaffte er es seine Hand zu bewegen. Wie im Traum griff er nach seiner Brille, wobei seine Finger Lois' streiften. Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen...  
  
Er setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase.  
  
Atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
Wo Richard wohl war, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Kaum hatte er jedoch diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, nahm er den Anderen bereits aus dem Augenwinkel wahr.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sollte er besser bald zahlen. Für sie alle drei.  
  
Die Kündigung für Perry, die er seinem Chefredakteur eigentlich am nächsten Tag hatte geben wollen, konnte allerdings vielleicht noch eine Weile warten...  
  


_You mean more to me each every day  
So may the living be dead in our wake_

  
  


**ENDE**


End file.
